the_gigantis_universefandomcom-20200213-history
Titanosaurus
Bio Titanosaurus is a Titanospinus, a member of the spinosauridae family, that survived the Cretaceous-Paleogene extinction by adapting an aquatic lifestyle and was later mutated by atomic testing. Despite being a carnivorous dinosaur, Titanosaurus is mostly gentle, friendly and rather timid. The moment that he's forced to fight back, he can be a fierce fighter. Titanosaurus can perceive hyper-sonic sound waves, which is what was used by Dr. Shinji Mafune to control him. The aquatic saurian uses these waves as a form of echolocation to help him detect objects or other creatures while diving in the ocean depths. Although he has a good heart, he can be quite cowardly at times. Whenever he's harmed too much, Titanosaurus quickly flees the fight in order to preserve his life. On the Monster Islands, Titanosaurus tends to keep to himself, but has been seen interacting with the islands other aquatic reptiles, Ogra and Gorgo. He spends most of his time in the water within the barrier that keeps the kaiju from leaving, which sometimes leads to frequent confrontations with Ebirah. History 1955 Titanosaurus was discovered by Shinji Mafune living in the waters not too far away from Iwato Island. Mafune was the one who gave him his name, which came from being a titan of a dinosaur. Despite being ostracized from the scientific community for revealing the saurian's existence, Mafune continuously returned to the area Titanosaurus lived in and studied him. After learning that he responded to hyper-sonic sound waves, Mafune began trying to find the right frequencies that will enable him to gain control of the kaiju. Sometime between now and 1975, Mafune discovers these frequencies. 1974 When the Simians approach Dr. Mafune about joining them in their invasion of Earth and then save the life of his daughter Katsura, the man pledges loyalty to them and lets them use Titanosaurus in their invasion scheme. Titanosaurus was initially used to guard the remains of Mechagodzilla (mk. I) from the EDF so that the Simians can recover the mecha first. He sinks a group of EDF submarines in a manner that makes his identity a mystery. 1975 The EDF make another attempt to recover the remains of Mechagodzilla and send another group of submarines to the area. Titanosaurus attacks the submarines, but this time one of the subs manages to send a distress signal detailing what was going on before it's destroyed. An investigation into the matter begins, which leads to the discovery of Titanosaurus. The Akatsuki II is sent to the area to find Titanosaurus, which it does and is almost destroyed by the aquatic saurian but the sub's Supersonic Wave Oscillator is accidentally turned on during the crew's panic. The sound waves cause great harm to Titanosaurus, causing him to flee the area. Titanosaurus would return once the ''Akatsuki II ''left, but was once again driven away by the Supersonic Wave Oscillator when the submarine returned with a group of other subs. After the Simians' leader learns of Titanosaurus' weakness to supersonic waves, Mafune sends the saurian to Yokosuka in a fit of mental instability and impatience with the speed of Mechagodzilla (mk. II)'s construction to prove that the saurian was highly dangerous despite the weakness. Titanosaurus rampages through the city and easily destroys the Markalite Squadron's forces that are sent to deal with him. The saurian could have destroyed the entire city if it weren't for Katsura being gunned down into the sea after she sabotaged the Supersonic Wave Oscillator causing Mafune to send him to rescue her and bring her back to his home. Once Mechagodzilla II's construction is finished, the Simians send both it and Titanosaurus to attack Tokyo. The destructive duo are able to hold off all military attacks on them. With the Supersonic Wave Oscillator still being repaired, Godzilla (II) is summoned via his Psionic Receiver and King Caesar is awoken again so they can hold off the monsters. Godzilla is the first to arrive, but he's soon overpowered by Titanosaurus' brute strength and Mechagodzilla II's arsenal until King Caesar joins the fight. Once the Supersonic Wave Oscillator is flown in on the Science Patrol's Jet VTOL it's used against Titanosaurus. The aquatic saurian is hammered by the supersonic waves, taking him away from the battle. He's assaulted with the waves long enough to free him from Mafune's control. King Caesar ends up getting Titanosaurus to help him and Godzilla against Mechagodzilla II. The mecha is eventually defeated, or so they think. After Godzilla removes Mechagodzilla II's head, a small dome-shaped secondary head is revealed and blasts him with a concentrated laser. Godzilla is about to be blasted again, but Titanosaurus heroically shoves him out of the way and takes the blast for him. Badly wounded, Titanosaurs staggeringly retreats to Tokyo Bay and collapses into the water. Using the last of his strength, Titanosaurs swims away from the world of man. 1978 Not long after Operation: Relocation is re-initiated by the United Nations, Titanosaurus is discovered alive and well in the Bering Sea. King Joe is sent to the area and successfully corrals him to the Monster Islands. 2000 When the Tachyons secretly infiltrate the Monster Islands and use mind-control to take hold over all the kaiju living there, Titanosaurus was sent to the city of Sochi with the orders to destroy everything in sight. After humanity freed the kaiju from the extraterrestrials' controls, Titanosaurus fought back against the invaders. Once he sustained too much damage, he quickly fled into the water and returned to the Monster Islands under his own accords. Abilities/Aspects * Expandable tail fan is used to generate cyclone-force winds, as well as propel himself underwater at astonishing speeds while swimming * Extraordinary jumper * Will become aggressive if cornered or injured, but is mostly timid * Resistant to most small-arms fire and heavy ordinance * Powerful jaws are capable of lifting even the heaviest of kaiju Weaknesses: * Extremely susceptible to high-frequency and supersonic waves * Would be seriously injured in an all-out military attack Category:Kaiju Category:Earth Kaiju Category:Earth Defender Category:Monster Islands Kaiju